Alphabetical
by KFF2K19
Summary: [ENCORE Kaisoo Fanfic Festival 2017] Seperti A yang akan selalu setia bersama Z sampai akhir. [BoysLove - Kaisoo - Cheesy Romance and Humor] [Compilation A-Z about Kaisoo's Love Story]


_**Alphabetical -.-**_ Nininguin

 **Genre:** Cheesy Romance and Humor.

 **Pairing:** Jongin — Kyungsoo

 **Warning:** Boys Love and _to much fluff._

 **Rate: T—** _teuing._ **M** _—maybe._

 **.** _.._

 **.** _._

 **.**

* * *

 **..**

 **1\. A** for **Aishiteru**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jongin?" Kyungsoo menghela napas melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Jongin membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar tanpa lepas dari buku tebal digenggamannya.

"Kau belajar Bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu duduk disebelahnya, Jongin mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa saja yang telah kau pahami?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin antusias, Jongin menegakkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah membaca buku ini dari seminggu yang lalu," Ucap Jongin diberi anggukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo.

"Lalu berikan aku satu kalimat yang sudah kau pelajari!" Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu bersemangat, 'ia lalu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya kemudian mengecup dengan lembut, menatap lurus namun dalam kearah mata Kyungsoo,

"Aishiteru **,** Do Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum, lalu muncul rona merah dikedua pipi berisi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin Jongin melihat 'ia tersipu. Terlambat. Jongin tertawa kemudian melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat manis saat ini,

 _Well—Good job_ Kim Jongin ternyata kau tidak sia-sia belajar Bahasa Jepang selama seminggu belakangan ini.

* * *

 **..**

 **2\. B** for **Baby**

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang serius membaca naskah drama yang akan 'ia perankan nanti. 'Ia berdecih kesal menatap kearah dua pria yang sedang beradu argumen tidak penting dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol! Sudah aku katakan berhenti memanggilku baby!" Teriak Baekhyun tepat dihadapan Chanyeol,

"Tapi aku ingin, baby B" Chanyeol tak mau kalah,

"Tapi aku bukan anak bayi lagi, asal kau tau! Aku ini pria dewasa yang sudah tidak lagi minum susu,-" Kyungsoo berdecih, "—Tidak lagi minum susu _my ass_ , ucapkan itu kepada persediaan susu stroberi didalam kulkas kita, smurf." Ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun menatap sinis kearahnya.

"Berisik, Kyungsoo!" Balasa Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela napasnya lagi, "Baby itu panggilan sayang kekasih kepada kekasihnya," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin dipanggil baby!" Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh keras,  
"Baiklah aku mengalah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu baby lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, "Tapi aku akan memanggilmu Bae." Ucap Chanyeol final, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa protes lagi.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang tamu dan masuk ke dalam kamar, Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. 'ia kemudian kembali fokus menatap kearah naskahnya,

"Kalau aku memanggilmu baby Soo, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo terkejut, sejak kapan Jongin ada disebelahnya?

"Tidak aku bukan bayi!" Jongin mencibir, "Katakan itu pada koleksi boneka pinguin didalam kamar kita," Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Jongin kemudian terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya,  
"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Semangat menghapalkan naskahmu, Aku mencintaimu!" Jongin mengecup cepat pipi Kyungsoo lalu berlari kedalam kamar sebelum Kyungsoo memukulnya menggunakan naskah yang sedang pria itu baca.

* * *

 **..**

 **3\. C** for **Cemburu**

Sudah seminggu lebih, tepatnya seminggu tiga hari Jongin mendiamkan Kyungsoo. Tidak sama sekali mengajaknya berbicara, bahkan Jongin yang selalu makan bersama Kyungsoo diruang tengah sekarang hanya duduk sendiri fokus menghadap kearah TV yang sedang menyala. Jongin tidak peduli dengan acara TV yang sedang berlangsung, pikirannya sedang kacau memikirkan kekasihnya. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara dan lebih memilih menjauh hanya karena Jongin yang tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo lebih menghabiskan waktunya bersama makhluk itu daripada dirinya yang notabennya adalah kekasih dari lelaki mungil itu.

Sebenarnya Jongin sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, seminggu bagi Jongin bagaikan seabad karena 'ia tidak bisa lagi memeluk Kyungsoo saat tidur, 'ia tidak bisa lagi bermanja-manja kepada Kyungsoo saat 'ia sedang lelah, 'ia tidak bisa lagi membuatkan susu untuk Kyungsoo dimalam hari—Jongin tidak pernah absen membuat Kyungsoo susu, karena Jongin tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu akan bermimpi buruk apabila tidak meminum segelas susu, bahkan Jongin sudah tidak bisa mencium Kyungsoo, "Astaga! Ini menyiksaku!" Jongin berseru sambil mengacak kasar rambutnya. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari acaranya kemudian masuk dan melihat Jongin yang terlihat begitu kacau. Jongin mengira Kyungsoo akan menghampirinya, tetapi Jongin salah. Kyungsoo langsung membuang wajahnya dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri.

Jongin berdecak sebal, 'ia dengan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik segera pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ingin masuk ke kamar terhenti karena tarikan kuat Jongin di pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah,

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongin,

"Mengapa kau mendiamku?!" Jongin menjawab, Kyungsoo berdecih, "Aku mendiamkanmu? Bukannya kau yang mendiamkanku?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan tangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo ingin membuka pintu lalu dengan cepat Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, Kyungsoo terdiam.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya disekitar leher Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meremang. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya cemburu." Jongin mempererat pelukannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah,

"Kau cemburu? Kepada dia?" Tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah makhluk berbulu yang saat ini berada dibawah mereka, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan menatap Jongin kesal,

"Jadi kau selama ini mendiamkanku karena anjingmu sendiri?!" Kyungsoo menaikkan volume suaranya, seakan tidak percaya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku cemburu kau selalu bermain dengan Monggu, aku selalu kau tinggalkan." Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin keras, Jongin mengaduh sakit tapi dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo,

"Astaga Kim Jongin, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu hanya karena anjingmu sendiri!" Kyungsoo melipat kedua lengannya kedada. Jongin merengut sedih,

"Tapi aku tetap saja tidak mau kau lebih memperhatikan dia daripada aku, Kyungsoo." Jongin tetap bersikukuh, Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat,

"Aku mencintai semua yang kau punya, termasuk Monggu. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu." Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya, Jongin merasa bersalah kepada kekasihnya itu, "Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bahagia, 'ia kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan hangat. Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam saat bibir Jongin memangut bibirnya, lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar, pintu tertutup.

Sehun yang tadi melihat drama picisan kedua kekasih itu lalu mengambil Monggu dan mengusap pelan bulu anjing berwarna coklat tersebut, "Sabar ya, kau jangan bersedih karena ditinggalkan Tuanmu, aku saja kuat ditinggalkan Luhan ke China." Lalu kemudian Sehun tertawa miris karena 'ia baru saja curhat kepada seekor anjing yang bahkan saat ini tidak peduli dengan omongannya.

* * *

 **..**

 **4\. D** for **Don't**

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang saat ini berada dihadapannya, "Jongin aku hanya pergi ke Jepang selama tiga hari." Jongin menggerakkan jarinya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk diam.

"Ingat perkataanku, sesampai di Jepang kau harus langsung menghubungiku, kalau tidak aku akan marah." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui Jongin.

"Lalu, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Aku tau kau kesana untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu tapi kau tidak boleh sampai kelelahan, nanti kau akan sakit dan aku tidak suka itu." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Kemudian, kau jangan sampai lupa untuk meminum susu! Aku tidak mau kau mimpi buruk saat aku tidak ada di sampingmu, oke?" Kyungsoo tertawa,

"Baiklah bos!" Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, Kyungsoo begitu menyukai saat tangan besar Jongin sudah memainkan rambutnya,

"Ah yang terakhir!" Seru Jongin, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin, "Apa lagi?" Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang semakin berisi,

"Kau tidak boleh tidur sekamar dengan Insung _hyung!_ Kau hanya boleh sekamar oleh Kwangsoo _hyung._ Ingat!" Kyungsoo tertawa keras membuat Jongin menatap kekasihnya bingung. Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Jongin dan menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin.

"Baiklah Nini, Dudu tidak akan sekamar dengan Insung _hyung_. Dudu tidak mau Nini cemburu lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang begitu lucu ditelinga Jongin, Jongin mengeratkan pelukan Kyungsoo dan mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut,

"Aku akan merindukanmu, _baby_." Ucap Jongin sepenuh hati,

"Aku juga, _daddy._ " Balas Kyungsoo, lalu mereka berdua tersenyum dan saling mengeratkan pelukan karena terlalu bahagia memiliki satu sama lain.

* * *

 **..**

 **5\. E** for **Ew**

Chen melempar remote kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berciuman dihadapan semua member yang sedang berkumpul diruang tengah, remote itu pas jatuh dikepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap kearah member dengan tatapan kesal, "Siapa yang melemparkan remote sialan ini?!" Chen mengangkat tangannya, "Aku! _Wae, wae, wae?!"_ Chanyeol menatap Chen tajam dibalas lebih tajam oleh Chen.

"Mengapa kau melemparkan remote kepadaku, ini sakit sekali!" Seru Chanyeol, Chen mencibir, "Karena kalian berciuman dihadapan kami semua! Tolong kontrol hormon kalian berdua!" Ucap Chen dibalas anggukan semua member, Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju kekamar mereka tanpa membalas ucapan Chen—Chanyeol sudah tegang dan 'ia tidak mungkin berhenti karena lemparan remote Chen, Baekhyun harus bertanggungjawab untuk melemaskannya.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi, Jongin yang tadi hanya fokus kearah TV kemudian memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya, merasakan ada tangan yang berada dipinggangnya Kyungsoo kemudian menatap kearah Jongin. Kyungsoo begitu mengagumi Jongin dari samping, rahangnya yang begitu tajam dan tatapan mata Jongin yang sangat meneduhkan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh lebih dalam ke pesona Jongin. Merasakan ada yang menatapnya, Jongin kemudian menoleh kearah Kyungsoo,

"Menikmati apa yang kau tatap?" Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersipu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Jongin terkekeh gemas, 'ia kemudian memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya untuk menghadap Jongin. Jongin memajukan wajahnya, tangannya tetap didagu Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang membelalakkan matanya lucu. Jongin semakin dekat, 'ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Kyungsoo. Mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang intens.

Chen kembali berdecak sebal, kali ini 'ia melempar bantal kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Jongin tak peduli dan tetap mencium Kyungsoo.

" _Ew! get a room please!"_ Chen berteriak, Sehun tertawa keras melihat Chen yang begitu kesal.

"Biarkan saja mereka _hyung._ " Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya—menghubungi Luhan, lalu maknae itu meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju kekamarnya dan Suho.

Chen memutar matanya malas, "Dasar gay." Suho yang mendengar itu kemudian berkata, "'Kusumpahi kau menjadi gay bersama Xiumin _hyung!_ " Xiumin tersipu, Chen terdiam.

Mari kita tunggu pasangan selanjutnya yang akan bersama dan jangan lupakan bahwa Jongin masih mencium Kyungsoo dengan begitu dalam—bahkan sekarang sudah bermain lidah, dasar hormon anak muda.

* * *

 **..**

 **6\. F** for **French Fries**

Sebulan terakhir ini Jongin sangat suka makan kentang goreng atau _french fries_. Biasanya saat sarapan 'ia akan _delivery_ ayam goreng, tapi sudah sebulan ini 'ia tidak memesan ayam goreng lagi,'ia selalu memesan kentang goreng. Semua member termasuk Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, karena bagi mereka Jongin dan ayam goreng adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Jonginpun mengakuinya, bahwa belakangan terakhir 'ia sangat senang dengan _french fries_ seakan-akan 'ia candu terhadap makanan itu.

Entah darimana awalnya sehingga 'ia sangat gemar makan makanan berminyak itu, mungkin saat kencannya dengan Kyungsoo sebulan yang lalu di McDonald's dekat dengan _dorm_ mereka, awalnya Jongin ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke Restaurant _fsvorite_ nya tetapi karena Restaurant itu berada di Daegu, Jongin membatalkannya dan karena jadwal EXO yang sangat padat membuat mereka terpaksa kencan di McD tempat tongkrongan anak muda. Hari itu McD sangat ramai dikarenakan _weekend_ , Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk dipojok agar bisa menikmati acara mereka, mereka juga memakai penyamaran seperti masker dan topi untuk menutupi wajah mereka.

Kyungsoo memesan _french fries_ dan _McFlurry_ sedangkan Jongin hanya memesan _Iced Coffee._ Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, Kyungsoo yang fokus dengan makanan dan _icecream_ nya begitu pula Jongin yang fokus menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan pipi yang gembung terisi kentang goreng, sesekali Jongin ingin menjerit saat melihat Kyungsoo menjilat _icecream_ nya, tidak tahan karena keimutan kekasihnya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang merasa Jongin memperhatikannya kemudian menatap Jongin bingung,

"Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Jongin menggeleng dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan makannya, Kyungsoo mengambil tiga kentang sekaligus dan memakannya, lalu Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu semangat menguyah kentang goreng tersebut,

"Jongiiiin, kalau kau mau ambil saja jangan melihatku seperti itu" Kyungsoo menatap sebal Jongin, "Aku tidak mau _baby,_ melihatmu makan dengan seperti itu saja sudah membuatku kenyang." Kyungsoo mencibir, "Dasar menyebalkan," Lalu 'ia melanjutkan makanan.

Kyungsoo kembali mengambil dua kentang goreng untuk dimakan, sesaat 'ia memasukkan kentang tersebut kedalam mulutnya saat itu juga Jongin dengan cepat menciumnya dan mengambil kentang goreng yang ada didalam mulutnya yang belum sempat 'ia makan, lidah Jongin dengan cepat mengalihkan kentang tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Saat kentang itu sudah berpindah, Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka, Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi hanya membelalakkan matanya menatap kaget kearah Jongin dan pipinya yang terlihat memerah karena merona dengan perlakuan Jongin ditempat seramai ini. Jongin lalu memakan kentang goreng itu dan tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini, ingin rasanya Jongin mencium Kyungsoo lagi tapi 'ia tidak mau mereka jadi perhatian orang. Bersyukur tadi saat 'ia mencium Kyungsoo semua orang sedang sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing.

Dari situlah Jongin merasakan candu terhadap kentang goreng, entah karena kentang itu sendiri atau karena kentang yang 'ia curi dari mulut Kyungsoo. Intinya Jongin suka dengan kentang goreng dan juga Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **..**

 **7\. G** for **Gloomy**

Suasana hati Kyungsoo saat ini sedang suram, semua member tidak berani dekat dengannya termasuk Jongin, kekasihnya sendiri. Tidak tau mengapa Kyungsoo bisa seperti itu. Keadaan hatinya sangat buruk sehingga semua orang yang ada didekatnya akan dilampiaskan amarahnya.

Pertama, saat itu Suho ingin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk sarapan karena semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, bukannya berhasil Suho malah mendapat jawaban ketus dari Kyungsoo, "Aku bisa makan sendiri dan jangan pedulikan aku."

Kedua, saat Baekhyun ingin mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo dan memperbaiki suasana hatinya, bahkan belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara, Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya, "Pergilah sebelum aku membuang susu stroberimu didalam kulkas," Baekhyun kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke dalam kamar dan mengadu ke Chanyeol.

Ketiga, saat Sehun ingin meminta _Thetering_ _Wifi_ ke Kyungsoo, yang biasanya Kyungsoo akan berbaik hati memberikannya tetapi saat itu permintaan Sehun langsung dijawab ketus Kyungsoo, "Percuma ponsel mahal kalau kuota aja masih meminta _Thetering,_ tidak aku tidak akan memberikannya dan pergilah dari sini sebelum aku membakar semua kaset video pornomu!" Sehun menggerutu.

Semua member sudah merasakan keketusan Kyungsoo, bahkan Lay yang yang polos saja dimarahi Kyungsoo karena salah memasukkan gula didalam kopi, 'ia malah memasukkan garam—God lindungilah Lay.

Rapat dadakan dilakukan didalam kamar Chen, semua member minus Kyungsoo berkumpul,

"Jadi mengapa Kyungsoo bisa sesuram itu, Jongin?" Tanya Xiumin kepada Jongin, Jongin menatap Xiumin bingung, "Mengapa menanyakannya kepadaku?" Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin keras, "Karena kau kekasihnya, bodoh!" Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun.

"Sungguh aku juga bingung mengapa Kyungsoo bisa seburuk itu moodnya dan aku bersumpah tidak melakukan apapun," Seru Jongin karena 'ia sendiri juga bingung kepada Kyungsoo. Semua member mencoba berpikir mengapa Kyungsoo yang biasanya ramah bisa seketus itu dengan semua orang. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepuk keras punggung Chen, "Chanyeol jangan mengagetkanku! Sialan sakit sekali pukulanmu," Chanyeol mengabaikan Chen dan menatap Jongin, "Kau ingat seminggu yang lalu tanggal berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongin,

"13 januari, mengapa?" Jawab Jongin, Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, semua member memperhatikan Chanyeol penasaran,

"Pada tanggal itu kan biasanya kau dan Kyungsoo pergi keluar untuk merayakan hari jadi kalian," Jongin berdiri, "Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan hari jadi kami?! Pantas Kyungsoo semarah itu!" Xiumin menghela napasnya berat, "Selamat Kim Jongin karena kau kita semua menjadi pelampiasan marah Kyungsoo," Jongin menatap semua member dan meminta pertolongan untuk menolongnya meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo dan dapat gelengan dari semua member, "Mati aku!" Jongin memijit kepalanya pusing.

Selamat memujuk Kyungsoo, Jongin. Good Luck!

* * *

 **..**

 **8\. H** for **Hungry**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 malam artinya semua aktivitas sudah berhenti dan orang sudah menuju ke alam mimpi, termasuk Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang tidur dengan pulas. Semua orang terkecuali Jongin yang saat ini sedang berada di dapur untuk mencari makanan untuk dimakan, Jongin memang sangat sering kelaparan saat malam hari, biasanya 'ia akan _delivery_ tetapi kali ini Jongin ingin makan ramen saja. Tetapi Jongin yang bahkan tidak bisa memasak air bagaimana 'ia bisa memasak ramen?! dan akhirnya Jongin menuju ke dalam kamar dan membangunkan Kyungsoo.

" _Baby_ bangunlah, aku lapar sekali," Bisik Jongin pelan sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut, merasakan ada suara memanggilnya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan berkedip-kedip mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

" _Hoamm.._ Ada apa Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengucek kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya—ugh manis sekali, ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"Aku lapar dan ingin makan ramen, maukah kau memasakkan ramen untukku?" Pinta Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa lucu, Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung,

"Hahaha kau tidak perlu meminta, aku akan memasakannya untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian Jongin segera mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, "Kau memang kekasihku yang terbaik! Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo tersipu, pipinya memerah terlihat jelas dikulitnya yang seputih susu. Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis melihat reaksi kekasihnya tersebut.

 _ah mereka manis sekali._

* * *

 **..**

 **9\. I** for **In**

"Jongin cepat masukkan saja!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak sabaran,

"Sabar sayang, 'ia tidak mau masuk sekarang." Jongin tetap menolak, Kyungsoo berdecak sebal,

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Jongin. _Please_ masukan sekarang.." Pinta Kyungsoo lagi dan Jongin menggeleng, "Sebentar lagi, aku ingin bermain dengan yang lain dulu." Kyungsoo menggerutu,

"Sekarang saja Jongin, aku mohon.." Kyungsoo hampir menangis karena Jongin tetap tidak memasukkannya malah bermain-main dengan yang lain.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah pasrah, "Baiklah aku akan memasukkannya sekarang, dasar tidak sabaran!" Jongin dengan perlahan memasukkannya tanpa ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo,

"Ahhhn—ahh!" Kyungsoo berteriak, Jongin berhenti.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Lanjutkan saja." Jongin mengangguk.

"Nnghh, sedikit lagi Jongin.." Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dibantal, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya, Jongin lalu mencium dahi Kyungsoo, "Sebentar lagi 'ia akan masuk, tahan ya _baby._ " Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, Jongin melanjutkkan pekerjaannya,

"AAAH JONGIN!" Akhirnya masuk dengan sempurna, Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin,

"Terimakasih Jongin! _Piercings_ ini sangat indah!" Seru Kyungsoo senang, lalu 'ia memeluk Jongin. "Kau juga sangat indah," Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku memakainya dan memakaikannya langsung di telingaku, aku sangat mencintaimu!" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo ingin menggunakan _piercing_ di telinga tetapi Jongin tidak mengizinkannya dan kemarin Kyungsoo memujuk Jongin lagi dan Jongin mengizinkannya dengan syarat 'ia yang memakainya langsung kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggangguk dan langsung memeluk Jongin senang.

* * *

 **..**

 **10\. J** for **Jongin**

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang duduk didalam kamarnya dan Jongin, 'ia terlihat serius sekali menulis buku berwarna biru yang 'ia dapatkan dari Jongin. Terkadang 'ia tersenyum dan kadang 'ia mengerenyitkan dahinya, goresan pena mengikuti alur hati dan pikirannya yang saat ini sedang terbayang seseorang yang 'ia cintai. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan Kyungsoo tetap serius menulis, beberapa saat kemudian 'ia menutup bukunya dan memeluk buku tersebut. Kyungsoo melirik jam yang ada disebelahnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore yang artinya Jongin akan pulang. Kyungsoo segera bergegas menaruh buku itu didalam laci dan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi untuk Jongin.

Buku biru yang tadi Kyungsoo tulis adalah buku yang sangat berharga bagi Kyungsoo. Buku yang tertulis " _The Reason why I love Jongin"._

 _Hi aku Kyungsoo, ugh sebenarnya aku sangat malu untuk menulis ini tetapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Buku ini adalah buku pemberian Jongin dihari jadi kami ke 3tahun, aku tidak tau alasannya apa tetapi aku sangat menyukai buku ini._

 _Mungkin ini akan terlihat cheesy sekali—ugh aku benar-benar malu apabila buku ini dibaca orang lain, apalagi dibaca Jongin._

 _Jongin adalah kekasihku, kami berpacaran saat kami masih menjadi trainee di Sment, awalnya dia takut padaku karena katanya aku sangat menyeramkan, dasar Jongin! Tapi tiba-tiba saat kami selesai latihan, 'ia datang kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa 'ia mencintaiku. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan Jongin, 'ia begitu sempurna bahkan aku merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas dengannya, tapi 'ia selalu menciumku saat aku berkata seperti itu, dasar. Yaampun aku terlalu panjang bercerita, maafkan aku. Setelah aku pikirkan, buku ini akan aku tuliskan alasan mengapa aku mencitai Jongin. Jujur sebenarnya banyak sekali alasannya, aku sendiri tidak bisa menghitungnya tapi aku akan menuliskannya!_

 _oke akan aku mulai.._

 _The reason why I love Jongin:_

 _I love Jongin's lips_

 _I love Jongin's sweet smile_

 _I love Jongin's adorable laugh_

 _I love Jongin's sleep eyes_

 _I love the way Jongin look at me_

 _I love Jongin because he is the reason of my smile_

 _I love Jongin's bear hugs_

 _I love Jongin's crazy morning hair_

 _I love when Jongin holding my hand_

 _I love Jongin because he always make me feel that I am worth something_

 _I love Jongin because he always made me smile when I almost forgotten how to_

 _I love Jongin because he always made me laugh whenever I am sad_

 _I love Jongin because he never loose to wipe my tears_

 _I love the way Jongin say my name_

 _I love Jongin sense of humor_

 _I love Jongin when he jeaolus_

 _I love Jongin because Jongin is Jongin._

 _..._

Masih akan banyak lagi alasan mengapa Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin dan ah! Kyungsoo belum tau alasan yang sesungguhnya mengapa Jongin selalu menciumnya saat 'ia berkata bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pantas bersama Jongin, entahlah hanya Jongin yang tau.

* * *

 **..**

 **11\. K** for **Kyungsoo**

Jongin bukan lelaki yang romantis. 'ia tidak bisa berkata-kata manis, 'ia tidak bisa menyiapkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk Kyungsoo, bahkan saat hari jadinya dengan Kyungsoo, 'ia hanya memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah buku biru kepada kekasihnya itu. Jongin selalu mencoba untuk berubah agar 'ia bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, tapi tetap saja untuk romantis, Jongin sangat tidak bisa. Jongin bukan Chanyeol yang membuatkan _cupcake-cupcake_ lucu saat Baekhyun memenangkan penghargaan _Best New Coming Male Actor._ Jongin bukan Sehun yang selalu berkata-kata manis saat Luhan merindukannya dan mengatakan bahwa 'ia selalu mencintai Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan tenang. Jongin bukan Kris yang mendekor kamarnya dengan lilin-lilin serta kelopak bunga mawar dan juga membuat makan malam romantis saat hari jadinya dengan Tao. Jongin bukan Chen yang bisa membuat Xiumin tertawa dengan lelucon-lelucon yang dibuatnya. Jongin bukan mereka, Jongin adalah Jongin.

Jongin bahkan bingung mengapa Kyungsoo selalu berkata bahwa 'ia beruntung mendapatkan Jongin, seharusnya Jongin lah yang berkata bahwa 'ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang sangat postive, 'ia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, 'ia sangat dewasa, saat 'ia tersenyum dan tertawa akan membuat jantung Jongin berdebar lebih cepat, suaranya adalah irama yang sangat indah yang bahkan semua orang mengakuinya, 'ia bisa memasak dengan baik, 'ia mempunyai bibir berbentuk _love_ yang _adorable_ , 'ia mampu membuat Jongin jatuh cinta untuk yang sekian kalinya kepada lelaki itu. Kyungsoo sangat sempurna.

Saat Kyungsoo berkata bahwa 'ia tidak pantas untuk Jongin, maka Jongin akan membungkamnya dengan ciuman, karena Jongin merasa 'ialah yang tidak pantas bila bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Sangat rumit.

Yang harusnya mereka tau adalah mereka pantas untuk mendapatkan satu sama lain, karena apabila mereka berdua maka sempurna itu akan terbentuk sendirinya.

* * *

 **..**

 **12\. L** for **Lie**

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Kyungsoo, kau serius tidak mencintaiku?"

"Ya, aku serius."

"Kalau begitu apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa Iya?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Aku tidak menyayangimu."

"Kalau aku pergi, apa kau akan merindukanku?"

"Tidak."

"Kyungsoo! Aku serius!"

"Jongin tolong, aku sedang sibuk!"

"Maka dari itu kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius!"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak?!"

"Jawab dulu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"DEMI SEMUA KOLEKSI MAJALAH DEWASA SEHUN! JONGIN KAU SUDAH TAU JAWABANNYA, AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENYAYANGIMU DAN AKU AKAN MERINDUKANMU SAAT KAU PERGI JADI KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI DARIKU! DAN BERHENTI BERTANYA NANTI MASAKANNYA GOSONG, ASTAGA JONGIN!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar setelah itu dan di dalam kamar Sehun sedang bersin-bersin sambil memegang sebuah majalah dewasa dengan gambar model-model Victoria Secret menggunakan bikini—Luhan harus tau ini.

* * *

 **..**

 **13\. M** for **Magic**

Jangan tanya mengapa saat ini Jongin menggunakan jubah hitam yang terlihat sangat kuno dan juga memegang sebuah tongkat kayu berwarna coklat. Kemarin malam 'ia baru saja selesai menonton film Harry Potter secara _marathon_ dari yang kesatu sampai ketujuh. Jongin mulai merasakan 'ia sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau magic, maka dari itu 'ia rela membeli sebuah jubah kuno dan membeli tongkat sihir tipuan di toko serba ada dekat sebelah dorm. Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya pusing saat Jongin lewat di depannya, "Berhenti bertingkah bodoh, Jongin." Pinta Kyungsoo saat Jongin berhenti dihadapannya.

"Diam sayang, aku saat ini sedang berusaha menghapal mantra menerbangkan benda. Jongin membuka buku catatannya dan mengambil tongkat lalu 'ia arahkan menuju tongkat tersebut menuju sebuah gelas dihadapannya dan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengatur suaranya,

Jongin menganyunkan tongkatnya dan berseru "Wingardium Leviosar!". Kyungsoo tertawa, "Hey kau salah, yang benar adalah Leviosa bukan Leviosar." Terang Kyungsoo kepada Jongin, Jongin menatap kagum kekasihnya tersebut.

"Wah kau seperti Hermione!" Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, "Serius, apakah kita memang berjodoh? Kau seperti Hermione dan aku seperti Ron dan nanti kita akan menikah lalu bahagia bersama dengan anak-anak kita di season 7!" Jongin yang bersemangat lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merasa pusing, "Jongin berhenti! atau kau akan aku sihir menjadi seekor Ferret seperti Draco!" Seketika Jongin berhenti, 'ia menatap Kyungsoo antusias,

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberikanku Amortentia saja?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Untuk apa? Tanpa aku berikan, kau juga sudah tergila-gila padaku," Ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa setelah itu,

"Wow! _That's my baby!"_ Jongin memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik "Kau benar, aku sudah sangat tergila-gila padamu," Lalu 'ia mengigit seductive telinga Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo meremang.

 _Selalu saja._

* * *

 **..**

 **14\. N** for **Nail Art**

Kyungsoo sibuk dengan ponselnya dari tadi pagi, bahkan 'ia sampai lupa membuatkan Jongin kopi. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan itu, yang 'ia permasalahkan adalah Kyungsoo belum makan dari tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah akan masuk jam makan siang,

" _Baby,_ apa kau tidak lapar?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Ngh, sebentar lagi Jongin." Tolak Kyungsoo. Jongin yang penasaranpun melihat kearah layar ponsel kekasihnya itu,

"Troye Sivan nail art? daritadi kau menonton vlog Troye?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jongin, aku ingin sekali menghias kuku-ku seperti Troye, boleh tidak?" Pinta Kyungsoo, Jongin berpikir sejenak, "Untuk apa? Kukumu sudah sangat indah tanpa dihias juga." Jongin menolak, Kyungsoo merengutkan wajahnya.

"Kuku Troye juga sudah indah, tapi tambah indah saat dihias. Aku ingin sekali Jongin, yayaya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Jongin tak bisa menolak, ' _Damn! He looks cute!'_

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, memangnya kau ingin yang seperti apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar Jongin mengizinkannya,

"Aku ingin seperti nail art Troye yang berwarna hitam! Ah ah sebentar, apa warna biru saja ya? Tapi aku sukanya hitam. Aku bingung sekali! Bagaimana menurut Jongin?" Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat bersemangat itu,

"Warna apa saja akan terlihat indah untukmu." Kyungsoo mencibir, "Dasar gombal!" Kyungsoo kemudian membuka gallery ponselnya dan menekan folder ' **Troye's Nail Art'**

"Wow, kau sudah mempersiapkan ini sebelumnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Coba lihat, bagus yang ini atau ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kuku Troye yang berwarna biru dan hitam. Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu Jongin menunjuk warna hitam.

"Ini akan terlihat _sexy_ dikukumu," Ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah! Ayo sekarang kita berangkat!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk menemaninya menghias kuku-kukunya, Jongin tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang jarang sekali bersikap seperti ini apalagi sampai ingin menghias kukunya, bukan Kyungsoo sekali. _but thanks Troye Sivan_ sudah membuat Jongin melihat sisi lain seorang Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **..**

 **15\. O** for **Orion**

Langit malam ini terlihat berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, begitu indah dan berwarna. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berdua dibalkon kamar mereka. Awalnya Kyungsoolah yang mengajak Jongin untuk melihat bintang-bintang dilangit malam—Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan hal yang berbau tentang 'keindahan' entah itu keindahan laut, hutan, bahkan salju adalah hal yang sangat Kyungsoo senangi. Jongin tidak bisa menolak ajakan kekasihnya, akhirnya disini mereka berdua dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk diantara kedua kaki Jongin dan Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil berbincang tentang hidup mereka.

"Jongin lihat itu!" Jongin yang tadi sedang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo langsung mendongak melihat kearah yang Kyungsoo tunjuk,

"Ada apa _baby?"_ Jongin belum menemukan apapun, "Lihat itu ada satu bintang yang paling terang dari semua bintang!" Ucap Kyungsoo, Jongin menyipitkan matanya mencoba untuk fokus,

"Apa kau tau tentang bintang itu?" Tanya Jongin dan diberi anggukan oleh Kyungsoo,  
"Itu adalah Orion. Orion adalah gugus bintang yang bercahaya paling terang dari semuanya." Jongin mengangguk, 'ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku pikir itu salah, setauku ada yang lebih terang daripada Orion." Ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya membuat 'ia dan Jongin berhadapan, "Apa itu?"

Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya bingung. Tangan Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut lalu naik mengelus kelopak mata Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo reflek menutup matanya—Jongin kemudian mengecup mata Kyungsoo,

"Yang lebih terang dari Orion, adalah matamu." Kyungsoo membuka matanya, "Jangan mulai Jongin." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, sebenarnya 'ia sedang tersenyum sekarang,

"Percaya padaku, Orion pasti sangat iri denganmu karena 'ia kalah bercahaya daripada matamu." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, " _Chessy_ Jongin!" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu memeluk dada Jongin dan menyamankan pelukannya.

* * *

 **..**

 **16\. P** for **Permit**

Semua yang Kyungsoo akan lakukan 'ia pasti akan meminta persetujuan Jongin dulu. Apabila Jongin bilang tidak, maka 'ia tidak akan melakukannya dan apabila Jongin bilang iya maka 'ia akan melakukannya.

Pernah suatu hari, Kyungsoo ingin pergi bersama dengan teman-teman _actor_ nya, karena takut Jongin tidak mengizinkannya, Kyungsoo tidak meminta izin dan pulang dari acaranya Jongin mendiamkan Kyungsoo selama beberapa hari.

Jongin bukannya tidak percaya dengan Kyungsoo, 'ia hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa saat 'ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Mulai dari situ Kyungsoo tidak akan lupa bertanya dulu kepada Jongin,

"Jongin, bolehkah aku memotong rambutku?"

"Jongin, bolehkah aku hari ini pergi bersama Kwangsoo _hyung_?"

"Jongin, bolehkah nanti aku mewarnai rambutku menjadi merah?

"Jongin, bolehkah aku memakai celana hitam seketat ini untuk perform sekarang?"

"Jongin, bolehkan aku nonton film bersama Baekhyun besok?"

"Jongin, bolehkah aku malam ini berada diatasmu?"

"Jongin, bolehkah aku mengulum pen—eh cukup sampai disini saja, intinya setiap akan melakukan apapun Kyungsoo pasti harus mendapat persetujuan dari Jongin.

* * *

 **..**

 **17\. Q** for **Quiet**

Sehun mengumpat Jongin saat Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan Kyungsoo,

" _Kim Bastard_!" Sehun melempar bantal sofa kearah Jongin, Jongin menatap Sehun kesal,

" _What?_ Apa masalahmu padaku?!" Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, Sehun berdiri dan menuju kearah Jongin.

"Kau! Bisakah kau dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak terlalu berisik?!" Jongin mengereyitkan dahinya bingung, "Berisik? Berisik apa?" Sehun memutar matanya,

"Desahan kalian terdengar sampai ke kamarku, sialan!"

"HAHAHA—ups _im not sorry_ " Sehun berdecih, Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum 'ia menuju kearah dapur dan berkata, "Tidak terlalu baik sering beronani, kalau kau mau tau." Lalu Sehun mengumpat Jongin dan berharap EXO cepat mendapatkan libur sehingga 'ia bisa menyusul Luhan ke China.

 _Poor Sehun._

* * *

 **..**

 **18\. R** for **Rainbow**

Kyungsoo sangat menyukai keindahan, salah satunya pelangi. Entah mengapa 'ia akan selalu bahagia saat melihat pelangi. Jongin pernah bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pelangi, karena pernah suatu hari Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada diperjalanan pulang, ditengah jalan Kyungsoo melihat pelangi melengkung begitu indah tepat dihadapannya dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti hanya itu melihat pelangi hingga pelangi itu pudar, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Saat Jongin bertanya, Kyungsoo selalu menjawab ' _karena pelangi itu adalah pelangi'_

Jongin masih belum mengerti, lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap lurus kearah mata Jongin,

"Karena aku tidak perlu mempunyai alasan itu menyukai suatu hal. Aku menyukai pelangi karena 'ia adalah pelangi. Seperti aku mencintaimu, karena kau adalah kau. Do Kyungsoo mencintai Kim Jongin karena Jongin adalah Jongin."

Saat itulah Jongin makin mencintai Kyungsoo dengan semua kesempurnaannya.

 _when you reduce life to black and white, you never see rainbow._

* * *

 **..**

 **19\. S** for **Sick**

Jongin tidak menyukai sakit, terlebih melihat orang yang 'ia cintai sakit.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur, 'ia harus beristirahat karena demam yang menyerangnya.

Malam itu Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari tempat syutingnya dan hujan turun begitu deras, ditambah 'ia lupa membawa payung. Jarak parkiran dan dorm lumayan jauh, membuat 'ia terpaksa berlari menerobos hujan dan sekarang 'ia terbaring lemah karena demam.

Jongin menyalahkan dirinya karena saat itu Jongin sedang ada pemotretan sebuah majalah sehingga 'ia tidak bisa melindungi kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kau menjadi sakit," Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah menatap Jongin, "Berhenti meminta maaf, Jongin. Ini karena aku yang lupa membawa payung padahal kau selalu mengingatkanku." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan mengenggamnya, "Bahkan tanganmu terasa panas. Apakah sangat sakit?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit pusing, besok juga akan sembuh."

Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo, "Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Berhenti meminta maaf Jongin, aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam,

"Cepatlah sembuh, melihatmu seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tidak suka membuat hatimu sakit, maka aku akan cepat sembuh!" Selesai mengucapkan itu lalu Kyungsoo tertawa membuat bibirnya membentuk lambang cinta yang memikat hati Jongin lebih dalam.

* * *

 **..**

 **20\. T** for **Trash**

"Jongin!"

"Kim Jongin!"

"JONGIN!"

Jongin yang itu sedang bermain _playstation_ bersama Sehun langsung mencampakkan _joystick_ nya dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo,

"Ada apa _baby?!"_ Jongin mengatur napasnya karena kelelahan terburu-buru menuju kekamar,

"Bisakah kau membersihkan kamar ini?! Lihat sampah bekas makanan kemarin dan astaga! MENGAPA BISA TISU SEBANYAK INI BERADA DIBAWAH KASUR?!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam dibalas kekehan dari Jongin,

"Kau terlalu lama pergi ke Jepang jadi aku merindukanmu dan tisu itu..kau taulah sendiri hormon pria." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya, Kyungsoo menghela napas berat,

"Bersihkan ini semua dan tidak akan ada jatah selama seminggu, ini hukumanmu!" Jongin ingin menyela tetapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat berkata, "Tidak ada protes, kalau tidak mau kutambah menjadi sebulan!" Lalu Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar dengan keras,

"Sampah sialan!" Jongin mengumpat kesal kepada sampah yang 'ia ciptakan sendiri.

 _Poor Jongin._

* * *

 **..**

 **21\. U** for **Unfair**

Suho menutup telinganya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Jongin tetap saja protes kepada Suho atas kebijakannya memilih penempatan kamar.

"Suho _hyung_! Ini tidak adil sama sekali, mengapa hanya aku yang dipisahkan dengan Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyeol masih bersama Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol yang mendengar itu kemudian berseru, "Hey! Jangan bawa-bawa aku dan Baekhyun!" Jongin tak peduli, 'ia tetap protes kepada Suho.

"Astaga Jongin! Berhenti protes! Lagipula kau hanya tidak sekamar untuk malam ini saja, besok dan seterusnya akan kembali seperti semula!" Suho akhirnya bersuara, Jongin mencibir sebal,

"Tapi tetap saja tidak adil, _hyung!_ "

"Kau baru sehari tidak sekamar dengan Kyungsoo saja seberisik ini. Bagaimana dengan Sehun yang tidak sekamar lagi dengan Luhan selama setahun ini?!" Jongin berdecak sebal. Sehun menatap Suho,

"Hey! Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa aku?!" Suho tak mempedulikannya, 'ia lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan umpatan Sehun dan kata-kata protes dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat sikap _protective_ Jongin kepadanya.

* * *

 **..**

 **22\. V** for **Vlog**

" _Baby_ , coba lihat!" Jongin menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang membaca novel harus berhenti sejenak,

" _Chapstick Challenge?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo saat membaca judul dari video tersebut.

"Iya _Chapstick Challenge_!" Ucap Jongin bersamangat, "Coba tonton, ini menarik sekali!" Kyungsoo menekan salah satu video.

Video dimulai dengan dua pria yang berada diatas sofa, pria yang mungil kemudian mulai berbicara—entahlah Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, yang 'ia tau pria itu sedang membuka acara mereka.

Dilanjutkan dengan pria mungil yang memperlihatkan beberapa buah lipbalm dengan berbagai rasa. Kyungsoo sudah mulai mengerti. Lalu pria yang lebih besar kemudian menutup matanya dengan menggunakan kain yang sudah disiapkan. Setelah itu, pria yang mungil kemudian memilih salah satu lipbalm dan mengoleskan kebibirnya. Kemudian, pria yang tadi ditutup matanya maju dan mencium bibir pria yang lebih mungil— _ugh kyungsoo melihat Jongin tersenyum mesum disampingnya._

Selanjutnya pria lebih besar itu menebak apa rasa dari lipbalm yang dipakai pria mungil tadi. Begitu terus dan kemudian bergantian sekarang pria yang mungil menutup mata dan pria yang lebih besar memakai lipbalm itu.

Video selesai.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin, " _Tch,_ pantas kau sangat serius ternyata menonton seperti ini." Jongin terkekeh, "Ingin mencoba?" Jongin bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum misterius,

"Menurutku ini menarik, baiklah! Besok kita beli beberapa buah lipbalm!" Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Kau memang yang terbaik!" Setelah itu Jongin langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo—tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

 _Ah andaikan saja mereka mau merekamnya dan mengupload ke youtube—poor us._

* * *

 **..**

 **23\. W** for **Wild**

 _Trying hard not to fall on the way home_

 _You were trying to wear me down_

 _Kissing up on fences and up on walls_

 _On the way home_

 _I guess it's all working out, now._

Malam sudah semakin larut, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berada diperjalanan pulang menuju dorm. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak kencan ditengah malam, berdua dan bergandengan tangan dengan bebas tanpa takut dikenali oleh orang lain. Cuaca semakin dingin, Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa sangat dingin?" Tanya Jongin lembut, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin melepas syal yang 'ia pakai dan melilitkannya dileher Kyungsoo,

"Jongin, aku sudah memakai syal dan aku tidak perlu syalmu. Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan," Kyungsoo mencoba melepas syal tersebut, Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak merasakan dingin, kau saja yang gunakan." Kyungsoo mencibir karena kebohongan Jongin.

"Jangan berbohong, kau saja yang pakai." Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak berbohong, aku malah merasakan hangat sekali karena genggaman tanganmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian, Jongin tetaplah Jongin.

Mereka akhirnya sampai didepan dorm. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, "Ah mengapa hal yang menyenangkan selalu terasa cepat?" Ucap Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang wajah sedih.

"Kau begitu menggemaskan." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lalu 'ia memajukan bibirnya cemberut. "Tidak nyambung, Jongin!" Jongin tertawa renyah, "Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu dan memajukan bibirmu." Kyungsoo mendelik kearahnya, "Tidak mau." Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Yakin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin dengan cepat memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan menyenderkannya di pagar, lalu dengan cepat juga Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Bibir yang terasa dingin tetapi tetap manis bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget, kemudian 'ia mulai mengikuti alur ciuman Jongin yang terkesan tidak sabaran. Jongin mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian, terkadang Jongin menggigit bibir atas Kyungsoo sekedar untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Jongin semakin liar.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Jongin membuka pagar dan langsung menghempas Kyungsoo ketembok, Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sakit. 'ia malah semakin bergairah karena ciuman Jongin semakin basah. Kedua lengan Kyungsoo kemudian mengalung indah dileher Jongin. Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Sesekali Jongin mengubah posisi kepalanya agar lebih nyaman mencium Kyungsoo. Lidah Jongin mengetuk pelan bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang paham lalu membuka bibirnya dan Jongin langsung menautkan lidah mereka. Tangan Jongin membuka syal yang ada dileher Kyungsoo dan membuangnya ke tanah.

Dengan tak sabaran, Jongin langsung mencium leher Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya dengan kuat,

" _Ahnn..Jonginhh."_ Kyungsoo mendesah lemah. Tangan Jongin kemudian masuk kedalam baju Kyungsoo dan mengelus dengan seductive pinggang Kyungsoo. Saat tangan Jongin ingin mengusap puting Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Tidak disini, Jongin. Ayo masuk." Ucap Kyungsoo setengah sadar karena nafsu yang sudah tinggi, Jongin mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumnya—

" _Damn! you looks hot, Daddy_." Seru Kyungsoo, Jongin tertawa kemudian melihat kekasihnya yang polos bisa berubah liar seperti ini hanya karena ciuman.

 _You make my heart shake, bend and break_

 _But I can't turn away,_

 _You driving me wild._

'Benar, hanya Kim Jongin yang bisa membuat Do Kyungsoo menjadi liar."

 _Lucky Bastard._

* * *

 **..**

 **24\. X** for **XOXO**

"Jadi mengapa lagu ini berjudul XOXO, bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku?" Tanya manager EXO kepada dua pria dihadapannya ini.

Jongin mengangguk, "Arti dari XOXO adalah _hugs and kiss_ jadi saat mendengarkan lagu ini kau akan merasakan pelukan dan ciuman dari orang yang kau sayang." Jelas Jongin, Manager mengangguk.

"Wah tidak kusangka kalian begitu kreatif. Baiklah aku akan mengusulkan ini untuk masuk dalam list album baru kalian." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya, 'ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan. Saat diperjalanan Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti.

" _Baby~"_ Panggil Jongin, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Ada apa?" Jongin kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik kepada Kyungsoo,

"Maukah kau memberikanku XOXO sekarang?"

 _Blush!_

Pipi Kyungsoo kemudian tersipu dan memerah, Jongin tertawa melihatnya, 'ia langsung lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih belum sadar sepenuhnya,

Jongin tetaplah Jongin.

* * *

 **..**

 **25\. Y** for **Yawn**

Jongin dijuluki pangeran tidur oleh semua member dan juga fans karena kebiasaannya yang suka tidur dimanapun dan saat apapun. Alasan Jongin kurang tidur karena 'ia sering berlatih dan terkadang membuat Kyungsoo memarahinya karena tidak mau Jongin sampai sakit.

Hari ini EXO mempunyai jadwal di Hongkong membuat mereka harus pagi-pagi sekali menuju ke bandara untuk berangkat ke Hongkong. Jongin yang baru tidur selama tiga jam merasakan begitu tidak bersemangat dan mengantuk, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Jongin,

"Ini gunakan syalmu agar kau merasa hangat," Jongin tersenyum kearah kekasihnya itu.

Di bandara sudah ramai sekali fans yang menunggu mereka, kamera sudah disiapkan. Mobil member EXO akhirnya tiba, fans langsung mengerubunginya dan security langsung berjaga-jaga. Chanyeol yang awal keluar lalu disusul Baekhyun, Sehun, Lay, Chen, Xiumin, Suho, Kyungsoo dan terakhir Jongin.

Jongin yang sedang mengantuk tak ambil pusing dengan sekitar dan segera mengikuti Kyungsoo. Sesampai didalam mereka harus menungguk jadwal pesawat untuk masuk. Jongin langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Chanyeol—Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak bisa terlihat berdeketan di umum karena agency sudah mewanti mereka untuk berhati-hati. Jongin terlihat sesekali menguap dan itu tertangkap oleh padangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan chat kepada Jongin,

 _ **Nini**_

" _Jangan sering menguap, kau nanti tidak terlihat tampan lagi didepan para fansmu."_

Merasakan ada getaran di ponselnya kemudian Jongin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kocek celana dan melihat satu pesan dari kekasihnya. Jongin membuka pesan dan membacanya, 'ia tersenyum kemudian. Lalu Jongin membalas chat Kyungsoo,

 _ **Dudu**_

" _Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya peduli terlihat tampan olehmu."_ Disebrang sana Kyungsoo tertawa membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu, dasar.

 _ **Nini**_

" _Jongin akan selalu tampan bagiku dan karena Jongin tampan maka aku akan meminjamkan bahuku untuk tempat Jongin tidur nanti. See u xx"_

Kyungsoo tertawa geli membaca pesannya kepada Jongin begitu juga Jongin yang langsung tersenyum melihat kelucuan dari kekasih mungilnya itu.

 _Dan moment mereka tertangkap kamera oleh semua fansite. Good job guys. Kalian memang tidak bisa berhati-hati._

* * *

 **..**

 **26\. Z** for **Zoo**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menyukai binatang. Jongin mempunyai tiga anjing yang lucu.

Kyungsoo juga ingin memelihara binatang, 'ia ingin sekali memelihara kucing tetapi member lain sudah punya kucing. Jadi 'ia membatalkannya. 'ia ingin berbeda.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, terkecuali Lay yang saat ini masih berada di China untuk melaksanakan syutingnya.

"Aku ingin memelihara binatang." Kyungsoo bersuara, member lain menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kucing dan anjing, aku ingin yang berbeda." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau pelihara saja pinguin, kan mirip denganmu jadi kau punya kembaran dirumah ini." Baekhyun memberikan ide yang diberi tatapan berbinar oleh Kyungsoo,

"Ah! Bolehkah aku memelihara pinguin, Jongin?" Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak boleh memelihara pinguin sayang, itu bukan binatang peliharaan. Lagipula, satu seperti kau saja aku sudah cukup kok." Jawab Jongin, Kyungsoo menghela napas sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau ular?" Chen kali ini bersuara dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua member—minus Kyungsoo dan Lay tentunya, "Aku kan hanya memberi pendapat." Keluh Chen. Suasana kembali hening.

"Bagaimana dengan ayam?" Kata Sehun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau! Nanti dimakan oleh Jongin!" Jongin kemudian tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bagimana kalau tupai atau hamster?" Usul Xiumin, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Iguana juga lucu!" Usul Chen lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ferret saja!" Kali ini Chanyeol yang memberi ide, Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

"No, lebih lucu kalau kelinci!" Baekhyun berseru, Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindahkan saja kebun binatang ke dalam dorm?" Suho yang daritadi pusing melihat ide-ide member kemudian bersuara,

"Kalian pikir dorm ini kebun binatang apa? Mengurus kalian saja aku sudah sulit bagaimana dengan peliharaan kalian." Tambah Suho lagi, member lain hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri,

"Aku rasa aku tidak tertarik lagi ingi memelihara binatang, aku cukup punya bahagia punya tiga anjing Jongin. Jja! selama tidur semua." Ucap final Kyungsoo dan mendapat helaan napas dari semua member,

Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo.

...

..

.

 **Finish**

 **HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA!**

Aduh aing kangen sekali dengan kalian semua—naon uis naon.

Hehe, awalnya ga kepikiran mau bikin FF lagi karena lagi UAS takut ga kekejar Ffnya. Tapi ternyata bisa juga ikutan karena diriku sayang dengan kaisoo dan kalian juga hwhw.

Maaf pisan kalau ffnya tidak memuaskan, emang yang paling memuaskan mah cuma Jongin saat bersama Kyungsoo diatas ranjang, ok.

dan ini aing baru selesai jam 2 subuh, sedikit terlambat memang hehe atuh euy ide teh suka ngilang-ngilang gitu kaya doi.

dan ya ini ff ada sedikit yang aing masukin Troye Sivan HAHAHA soalnya dia lucu sih aing kan gemes rasanya seperti melihat Kyungsoo versi Aussie.

Last, jangan lupa untuk gosok gigi!—eh itumah ff kakaje ya.

jangan lupa tersenyum! mau disaat gapunya uang, makalah disuruh revisi terus, sering diphpin dosen, duduk didepan pengawas pas ujian, kuota habis, atau mau hangout tapi duit didompet tinggal 20ribu tetap aja senyum. Karena senyum bisa membuat hati bahagia /naon aisia malah curhat.

Ah ini terakhir deh, makasih untuk **Kim's Family** yang udah ngasih beberapa ide abjad diatas dan juga menjadi tempat keluh kesah gue wkwk. luvya xx

Janji terakhir,

HARUS NONTON MV

 **TROYE SIVAN – HEAVEN**

HARUS. WAJIB. SEKALI. AGAR SUPAYA.

...

bye! mwah!

—nininguin / uis


End file.
